


Meihua

by ko_ko_bop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Kim Jongin | Kai, Alpha Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Beta Kim Jongdae | Chen, Beta Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Bottom Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, OT9 (EXO), Omega Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Omega Oh Sehun, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_ko_bop/pseuds/ko_ko_bop
Summary: Yixing was lonely.Perhaps it was his own fault.***OrYixing enters into a loveless relationship with a previously mated couple...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 22
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All the snow melts-
> 
> Everywhere the fragance
> 
> Of wild plum blossoms
> 
> -Tagami Kikusha-

Yixing lay awake, listening to them make love. 

It wasn't uncommon for him to wake up in such... awkward situations. Furs rustling around his body and passionate moans echoing throughout the room were quite the regular occurence.

It wasn't uncommon, but that didn't make it hurt any less. 

Yixing knew he was unwanted. Just a necessary pawn for his new Alpha to uphold a regal position in their pack. 

Head Hunter Kim Junmyeon, Yixing thought it had a nice ring to it.

Kim Yixing however, caught up on ones tongue. 

Sometimes it rubbed him raw; the fact that his mating lacked passion and love. He could deal with emotionless pack members and cold conversations between them. But when such things manifested in his mating, it caused him strife. 

Yixing was lonely. 

Perhaps it was his own fault. 

Unlike others around him, Yixing was a foreigner; came from far away to escape a dying pack. He had no friends, no aquaintances; forced to start from scratch. At first, nothing grew from his efforts. Wolves saw him as an alien of sorts; always ignoring his attempts at conversation and avoiding him whenever they could. So naturally, when Junmyeon, a handsome and healthy Alpha approached him with the prospect of mating, Yixing jumped on the opportunity. 

Junmyeon's mate was barren, he needed pups in order to secure his future position. 

Yixing was scared and lonely. 

What better option did he have? Such a life proved harder than expected. Junmyeon and his mate, Sehun, already held an established relationship; to them, Yixing seemed to be a stranger. In a way, he supposed he was. 

Sehun scared him. Even after a year of being together, the Omega was intimidating. Tall and handsome, strong eyebrows casting a dangerous glare his way. Though Sehun was younger, Yixing never challenged him.

He felt as if Sehun had a right to hate him. What Omega wanted an intruder to enter their Mate's life? Even if they were just breeding stock. 

Now, lying here and listening to them whisper sweet nothings in each others ears. Hearing gasps and groans, skin slapping against skin and whines of pleasure. He felt sick. Sick of being treated as a stranger, sick of his mating, sick of not having love.

It was obvious by the way Junmyeon quieted Sehun's keens down, followed quickly with a whispered "Don't wake him"; he was not allowed to join.

Whether Yixing should feel honored or insulted by their concern with disturbing his slumber, proved unlcear. Though he had a good idea of which possessed greater appeal.

Hardening his heart once more, the crestfallen Omega buried himself into the pillow below; desperately trying to drown out sounds of pleasure all around. 

There was no point in losing sleep over such trivial matters afterall. 

Atleast that's what Yixing told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yixing hates being punished, he tries to be good. 
> 
> But it seems he can't do anything right afterall...

Yixing hates sewing with a passion. His fingers always slip up, leaving the needle to harshly prick his soft fingertips; turning them cherry red with drops of blood. 

Sehun was a fantastic seamstress, but a poor teacher. 

Instead of patiently guiding Yixing's hands to do the right thing, the Omega used curt verbal commands and a sneer when simple mistakes were made. After a while of hearing such scoldings and name calling, one would grow tired and give up. 

Yixing wanted to stop sewing but he was not good anything else either. In his old pack, Omega's were treated as housewives; staying home to birth pups at a young age and care for them. 

Beta's did the sewing and any other chores left about. 

Yixing hates sewing, but he wants to do good. 

He had already attempted cooking for pack meals, only for all the older Omega's to give him odd looks. It wasn't his fault he had trouble identifying herbs and plants; they all looked different where he was from. 

After a rather embarrassing incident, Yixing was ashamed, so he never returned. Perhaps it was petty of him, giving up so soon; but everytime he passed by the fires his face burnt with humiliation. 

It seemed he was destined to be a failure, everyone's last choice. Even so, he was derermined to finish this project. A hair ribbon made of leather, several extra strips sewn on and meant to be braided in with silky locks. Yixing had intended it to be a gift for Junmyeon, but after last nights events all courage had been lost. 

He needed a new one anyway. 

Bringing a sore thumb up to his mouth, the Omega sucked it clean; coating it in saliva to stave off atleast a bit of bleeding. 

Goddess above he really was terrible at this. 

The other wolves around him were chattering away, excitment thrumming through them with every word spoken. Soon, a nearby pack would merge with their own. A move thought to bring resources, stronger alliances and of course new aquaintances. Yixing supposed it was exciting, but something inside ate away at him; forming holes and boiling his guts. Everytime Junmyeon spoke of this pack, Yixing felt trapped and afraid. 

Reason unknown to him. 

Perhaps it was just the thought of unfamiliar faces when he barely even knew everyone here. He knew their names of course, but no one ever really spoke to him. He had grown accustomed to the quiet, even if lonliness took hold sometimes; sinking its thorns deep into his soul. Tying off his thread and pulling taught, Yixing surveyed his work. 

The stitches were a bit bumpy from unskilled hands, but it wasn't bad. Not for himself anyway. 

If he wanted to make something for his Mate later, he'd have to practice... A lot. 

Sniffing in contentment, the Omega stood, gathering the attention of fellow wolves around him. Some offered gentle smiles while others remained stoic, pinning him with judgmental eyes. Even still, Yixing cleaned his space and ignored; head down and lips set firmly. 

Was it so hard to atleast speak words of greeting? Surely he wasn't that disturbting to look upon. Yixing didn't think their features were too drastically different. Of course that didn't quench their savage contempt for his heritage. Once finished, Yixing decided he would head back to their hut, perhaps clean a bit before Sehun and Junmyeon returned. 

Upon arrival, Yixing was shocked to find Sehun sitting at the kitchen table, eyebrows pulled low and features harsh. Something was wrong. 

Stopping short just inside the door, Yixing stared unabashedly; momentarily forgetting his manners. Sehun took this opportunity to scowl even harder, huffing out in anger before slamming a hand down hard. 

"Where is it!" Yixing was confused. Where was what?

"What are you talking about?" Sehun rolled dark eyes, standing from his seat and stalking over to a shelf attatched to the far wall. Yixing followed his every movement, anxiety spiking low in his belly. Sehun got angry easily, but never had he witnessed him this way before. His Omega Mate yanked a box down, the box which contained Junmyeon's Mating gift; a gold hairbrush. Yixing had seen this container many times for Sehun liked to use the brush occasionaly, but this time proved different. 

The box was empty. 

"I never lose this brush, you know that. Someone has taken it, now where is it!" Yixing still did not understand. Was Sehun accusing him of taking such a precious gift. He would never dream of hurting the man in such a way. 

Gently shaking his head, Yixing adorned a concerned expression.  
"I don't know." 

"Did you touch it?" Once again, Yixing moved to deny only for Sehun to growl in warning. 

"Liar." 

"I am not lying, Sehun. I would never take something so precious to you." Sehun sneered, letting the box fall from his grasp with a thud. Before Yixing could process what was happening, the man was on him; strong hands slamming into his chest and knocking him backward. 

"I know you're jealous of me Yixing. Admit that you took it and I might not tell Junmyeon about this." Every word was whispered low, like a secret. But Yixing was no fool, those words were a threat. If Sehun told Junmyeon that he'd taken the brush, his Alpha would punish him harshly. 

To steal something so precious was considered a sin. 

Lips quivering with emotion, Yixing met Sehun's feral gaze head on.

"I'm telling the truth, I haven't touched your gift." Fingers knotted tighter in the furs on his chest, pulling him closer. Whatever wrath Sehun had planned was interupted when the door opened, revealing a sweaty and confused Junmyeon. The Alpha took one look at their posture and froze, scent spiking with dominance and assertiveness. Yixing surpressed a whine. 

"What in Moon's name is going on? I can smell you all the way from the Healers den." Sehun wasted no time in rushing toward his Alpha, clinging to him and burying his face deep into Junmyeon's neck; feigning injury. Yixing was left exposed next to the window, arms coming to rest beside him and eyes cast downward. 

"My hairbrush is gone Myeon, Yixing had to have taken it! I haven't touched it at all!" A fat tear rolled down Sehun's cheekbone, resting on his cupids bow only for Junmyeon to place a gentle kiss onto his lips; scooping the salty pearl in the process. Yixing whipped his head up, mouth opening to defend himself when he was cut short.

"Yixing! Come here." It was deep and loud, scary. A command. The Omega shuffled closer, refusing to meet Junmyeon's fiery gaze lest he be burned. 

"Did you take Sehun's Mating gift?" Shaking his head, Yixing twisted his fingers together. Junmyeon was always so terrifying when mad. 

Yixing never liked seeing him mad. 

"Don't... lie to me." 

"I'm no-" 

"Junmyeon it had to be him, who else could've taken it? He's always been jealous of me because you give me all of your attention." 

Snake. Fat, ugly belly crawler. Yixing's brows furrowed and his lips pursed in frustration. 

Junmyeon shushed Sehun with gentle coos when the Omega started sobbing, sour scent filling the air and penetrating his senses. The Alpha sent a glare his way, holding a large hand out toward the Omega as if asking for something. 

"Hand it over, Yixing." Yet again, he was confused. But only for a moment, until he realized just what Junmyeon meant. 

He wanted his necklace, the only thing he had left from his mother. 

It was a simple piece, an irregular cut jade stone threaded through with leather. Simple, but it meant everything to him. 

Bringing a hand up to clutch the object, Yixing shook his head, denying his Alpha's wishes. Junmyeon's gaze grew darker still, a growl piercing the void and rumbling deep within his being. He could not disobey, not unless he wished for punishment. With a sharp inhale, Yixing lifted the necklace over his head, gently placed it in his Mate's grasp before letting out a tiny sob.

"You won't see this again until Sehun's brush is found. And don't expect to sleep in the nest anytime soon, you'll have the floor." When no offer of confirmation was voiced, Junmyeon snarled loudly, bellowing as he did so.

"Do you understand!?" Dropping down to his knees, Yixing presented his neck with a loud whimper; allowing his Mate to push him down further in an act of dominance.

"Yes, Alpha." After moments of lying still, hoping Junmyeon would let him go, the mans hold loosened and he led Sehun to their nest. Yixing remained on the ground, silent tears breaching their banks and pouring down his face like tiny rivers. 

Yixing hates being punished, he tries to be good. But it seems he can't do anything right afterall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright it has been quite a while but here is a new chapter. 
> 
> I apologize if it sucks🤣It's also Unedited so forgive any mistakes!
> 
> Tell me what you think!! comments and kudos are encouraged!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Alriiight yet another story comin up! 
> 
> Tell me what you think!  
> Comments and kudos are encouraged!!💛💛
> 
> This is also random and unedited, so forgive me if the flow appears choppy or any words are spelled horribly wrong...


End file.
